warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daisy (cat)
Style Concerns *Charart needed *Overall PoT section needs to be expanded *Sunrise history needs to be added *her info it says berrynose is her daughter ect... Wasn't Daisy mentioned as a creamy white cat in Chapter 1 or 2 in the Sight？ yup Kittypet? I looked Kittypet up, and it had Daisy listed. I think she is considered a kittypet. Also, someone should change that if its wrong, and if it isn't they should add it to her pastaffl on her character template. Silverthistle 20:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) She not a kittypet, she's a loner, she has a pixel for loner, but not for kittypet, anyway. Clarris 13:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Daisy could easily be mistaken for a past kittypet, if you think about it. She ate kittypet food and "lived" with twolegs, though she's officially a loner. But she wasn't a kittypet (as far as we know...). Hollydapple 03:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) She lived in the barn with the other farm cats; they didn't really associate with the Twolegs, though they ate food from time to time. We've really classified them as loners. I believe they should be taken off of the kittypet listing on the article. --Bramble 20:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) does anyone think that daisy should persuade smoky and floss to come join thunderclan? or like later in the fourth series after the big battle if there is one many cats could be dead in thunderclan and then they would like need more warriors. If daisy picked another mate i think it should be thornclaw after all he has never known the feeling of loving kits and being a father, your thoughts 01:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle ^ Talk pages are not for expressing opinions. Please, take it to the forums. 18:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Um am i the only one concerned about this? Sighn of the moon and night whipers isnt written there yet! and the next book is coming out in november! someone needs to fix that! Moonflame 23:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) when danger calls its me who needs saving gray and white fur? in page 189 of "sunset", when cloudtail and brambleclaw go to the horseplace to bring Daisy back, brambleclaw notices that floss had gray and white fur like Daisy's. that means that she was mistakenly described as having gray and white fur. should i put that in the trivia section? If you have a link to it, feel free to add it. And remember to always sign with four ~, =) 20:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ???????????? Did she have a crush on Cloudtail? Adderpaw 01:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) This does not concern the approval of the article. 20:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ok i know ok a lot of pepole are mad at her because she does no warrior duties PEPOLE SHE IS LIKE A DAY CARE LADY SO Stop getting mad : Casual questions and discussions belong on the Off-wiki Forum. 02:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Shoudn't she have a warrior picture She should have a warrior picture, she's only in the nursery because she wants to help the queens and their kits I love Warriors! 00:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) She dosn't need one because she is permanently in the nursery Nightbird 18:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) All charart issues go to PCA. Not the talk pages. Skye Meow 00:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Night Whispers and Sign of the Moon We really need to fill in those spaces... 06:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Family Why does it say sons: (formerly) daughtesr: Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Hazeltail, Rosepetal? Can somebody fix that? -Elmostar There's no issue. It is just not aligned correctly. Twilightheart The Stars Align... 02:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think Cloudskey fixed it anyway, and that WAS an issue. Thanks Cloudskey! -Elmostar New Queen Charart? Should there be a new queen charart? The old one got removed, so should we change the character pixel? ♦Ɔяɛαмтαιℓ41♦ ☺Shmello☺ 16:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...issue not addressed yet, could someone please address it? *Swanflutter* Warriors is my life~ 01:56, December 11, 2013 (UTC) yeah im wondering about that to... i think to just leave it and use the argument that since she was never a warrior and never will be a warrior she should have a special pic. Boyikr... Christian... anti-secular humanist... AMERICANIST (talk) 20:10, May 1, 2014 (UTC) She should have the updated Queen charart though, and the project is re-opened, so I'll see if anyone wants to do it. [[User:Notquiterocketwildbokan|'notquiterocketwildbokan']], Talk to me! 17:26, May 11, 2014 (UTC) We're going to wait on the art until we have our other issues sorted. She'll get a new queen image, just not right this moment- the art isn't at the top of the list of things to do. White Fur? I think she was called creamy white in The Sight, she was mentioned as white-furred earlier on the page, then was milky-white (which is close to creamy white). But why does she not have a clipart for that Alt? Maskedowl2 (talk) 23:36, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Spiderleg When does it say that Spiderleg and Daisy were ''former ''mates? I don't remember anything like that in the books. WarriorCat31703 (talk) 00:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) It is stated in the Power of Three arc, I can't remember which book at this moment, that her and Spiderleg were no longer mates. It is in the references if you look, Thrillseeker7 November 27, 2014 It says it in Long Shadows, when they get in an argument over Spiderleg not seeing the kits. Daughters!?! Daisy's sons (cant remember thier names) are listed as her daughters and under sons it just says Formarly (or however you spell it). Someone fix it or tell me if its just some glitch on my computer. I tried to fix it but could not figure out how.Gardenglaze 00:08, May 24, 2016 (UTC)Gardenglaze The family section states that Smoky and Spiderleg were her mates, and in the "sons" column it says "formerly". The formerly meant for Spiderleg. But because of that, Berrynose and Toadstep are listed as Daisy's daughters. Fata--Fata24358 (talk) 13:04, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I have an OC who looks like her, but with broken back legs, like Briarlight! :O So... if Erin Hunter makes her break her back legs by crashing into something (like my OC), she is officially almost the same! But my OC has a warrior name, Longfang... MapleTrees16 (talk) 01:18, July 23, 2018 (UTC)